


I Wonder Where the Words Go

by Noriah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consequences, Poetry, Power of Words, Questions, Words, Writing, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriah/pseuds/Noriah
Summary: Please let me know what your thoughts are regarding this poem. I know sometimes it seems like too much trouble to review, but I would really like to improve and desperately need helpful criticism. Have any of you wondered about how your writing was effecting others? Let me know in the comments!This poem is dedicated to SailorChibi - the first writer I ever read on the Archive and a source of endless hours of enjoyment.





	I Wonder Where the Words Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/gifts).



> Please let me know what your thoughts are regarding this poem. I know sometimes it seems like too much trouble to review, but I would really like to improve and desperately need helpful criticism. Have any of you wondered about how your writing was effecting others? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> This poem is dedicated to SailorChibi - the first writer I ever read on the Archive and a source of endless hours of enjoyment.

I Wonder Where The Words Go

I wonder where the words go, when they leave the pen.

I know some soul will read them, but whatever happens then?

Do they get filed softly back in the corners of a mind?

Do they float about a consciousness until the end of time?

If I write them, will they haunt me till the end of all my days?

Do I really want some wretches singing my unending praise?


End file.
